1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a planar light source device that uses a point light source and a display apparatus using the planar light source.
2. Background
In a general planar light source device using a point light source, a point light source is arranged in a recess part provided on a bottom surface of a light guide plate, and light spreads into the light guide plate (refer to JP-A-10-82915 or JP-UM-A-62-176889).